pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Axlerod
Sir Miles Axlerod is the hidden main antagonist of Cars 2. He founded the "World Grand Prix" racing tournament, but it was actually just part of his plan to endanger alternate fuel. He used to be an oil tycoon, but the goverment thought that it was not safe for the enviroment, so he got a new job, but not before cashing in on lots of oil. He pretended to convert himself into a mechanical car, something that doesn't run on oil, but it was just an act. He threw a party, where he began to leak oil on stage, but he blamed it on Mater, who later became a secret agent and, as Axlerod had installed a bomb in Mater, stayed so close to him that he was forced to deactivate the bomb with a voice command, revealing that he was the true leader of the evil incorparation. Bio Sir Miles Axlerod is a former oil baron who has sold off his fortune, converted himself into an electric vehicle and has devoted his life to finding the renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future - ultimately discovering what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. Axlerod is also the car behind the World Grand Prix, a three-country race he created that attracts the world's top athletes - but it's really an excuse to show off his new wonder-fuel, Allinol. ''Cars 2'' He left his job as an oil tycoon and started working on a plan alongside many of the "lemon" cars, promising to share his new money with them. He founded an international racing tournament and began to use a new weapon against the unsuspecting racers. He banned Allinol, his own fuel, from being used anymore, but Lightning McQueen, at Fillmore's advice, kept on using it. He arranged for the weapon to be used against McQueen, but it didn't harm him. As a back up plan, he installed a bomb in Mater, hoping for Lightning to forgive Mater and go near him. When this happened, the bomb was revealed to be out of signal range. However, it could still blow up when the timer reaches a certain time, so he sent his henchmen out to round up Lightning and his friends. They attacked Lightning's pit crew, and, watching the entire thing on TV, Red, Ramone, Sherrif, and the other Radiator Springs residents arrested them. After Guido failed to remove the bomb, Mater headed to Buckingham Palace, where Axlerod was. Mater confronted Axlerod, staying real close to him as a reminder that neither one of them will get hurt if the bomb is deactivated. With the bomb seconds away from blowing up, Axlerod deactivates it with a voice command, revealing that he is the culprit behind the Allinol plot. It can be assumed that he is currently in prison. Relationships Mater Miles Axlerod has hated Mater since the minute they met. He was quick to blame Mater for leaking oil on stage, and it took him no time to install a bomb in Mater. But the last thing old Miles expected was that the adorable tow truck would end up foiling his plan. So there is no hope of the two ever being friends. Finn McMissile Axlerod wants Finn to keep out of his plans, no matter what. They are sworn enemies, or so they thought. The newset agent, Mater, ends up beating Finn to be the worst enemy. Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters